


Torn (Don't Listen)

by lovbot



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Baekhyun is in love, Kinda, M/M, Mention of blood, Monster MV, Prince!Baekhyun, also min is a nurse oops, and best friend, angsty, baekhyun hates being a prince, but baekhyun is different, chanyeol hates the royals, deviant!chanyeol, has been with pcy since he was little but pcy dont know, honestly i love this oops, loosely based of the monster mv, prince - Freeform, prince AU, sehun is chanyeols cousin, this is crap but oh well enjoy, well yeah, you'll understand if you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovbot/pseuds/lovbot
Summary: Baekhyun is their prince, unwillingly and nor does he want to be he cant help but be in the position. Chanyeol is a normal village person who the royal guards attack, Baekhyun sticks up for him... in the process inevitably falling for him as well. The two have a lot more in common than meets the eyes...





	

Chanyeol could taste the blood, feel the strong hands holding his arms back and the heavy weight on his chest, pinning him to the ground. He didn’t agree with it but he understood, he had spoken ill about royalty, punishment had to ensue. He could hear Sehun screaming not far from them although it was fading out. Monster, so everyone knew. That’s what the guard were currently carving into Chanyeol’s skin, his mouth, his mouth had committed to sin of speaking ill of the higher ranked humanity. At first the metal razor had been cold against the warm skin of his lips but as of now, searing hot pain was the only feeling Chanyeol could feel. “ ** _ENOUGH!_** ” Came a booming voice, Chanyeol was too preoccupied trying not to choke on his own blood to pay close enough attention. “What have you done?” Came the voice, pain was evident in the strangers tone. However Chanyeol could no longer hear the word of the men around him, coughing and spluttering coming from his throat, and pain from the movements piercing his head. A gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder and Chanyeol couldn’t help but think about the contrast between that hand and the many that had just been holding him down. “I did not wish this upon you although I am _extremely_ sorry.” The man helped Chanyeol into a sitting position. Black hair covered his face and a matching black mask covered mostly the rest of his face except his eyes. Chanyeol didn’t know him but the obvious sympathy had Chanyeol wanting to get away, fast. Find Sehun and go back to their crappy house in the village where the royalty’s security was less… enforcing. “Can you talk? Stupid question but I was just wondering your name…” The man spoke, not bothering to remove his mask. “Chanyeol…” Chanyeol was able to mutter through all the wincing. “Okay, Chanyeol.” The man smiled, hooking an arm under Chanyeol's shoulder and helping him up. “I’ll take you to see Min… he’s our nurse.” The man kept his arms around Chanyeol and he finally realised that all the guards had come to a formal standing around them. Who _was_ this man?!

Min happened to be a relatively short, blonde haired man with a gummy smile that _never_ seemed to falter, Chanyeol felt safe in his presence and easily slipped into a relaxed state. “It might be from blood loss but he did go in and out of consciousness on our way here.” The man from earlier had spoken up, Chanyeol hadn’t realised he’d blacked out but now that he thinks of it he doesn’t really remember his way here… Wherever 'here' is. “I can’t believe they’ve done this… You hardly seem like a monster.” Min slowly ran a gloved hand over Chanyeol’s lips, he’d given three injections to Chanyeol around his mouth to numb them so Chanyeol could barely feel his touching. “It’s going to scar _badly_ , Baek.” Min mumbled, focusing on tending to the wounds. The man addressed to as ‘Baek’ sighed deeply and looked up to meet Chanyeol’s questioning glance. “I’m so sorry, Chanyeol.” Baek shook his head before leaving the room, head staring at the floor. “ _Chanyeol_ , I like that name.” Min mumbled, testing it out on his tongue. Chanyeol went to smile, to be polite, but he groaned, it was a dull pain but it still hurt. “Don’t move, please, you might open them back up and we want them to close up as soon as possible, I can’t stitch them but I think if you don’t move your mouth for a few days you _should_ be alright.” Min’s smile grew and Chanyeol bowed his head in a show of appreciation. “I hope you don’t blame him, he seems really distraught about it.” Min mumbled. Chanyeol tilted his head questioningly. “The king _is_ protective of his son.” Min shrugged. Chanyeol’s eyes bulged out of his head and at the sight of it Min couldn’t help but laugh. “He is quite unrecognisable with all the covering up of his face and well… he did dye his hair last night even though his father was against it…” Min suddenly straightened up and cleared his throat. “I probably shouldn’t be telling you all this, please disregard what I’ve just said.” Min bowed his head slightly and Chanyeol nodded. “You’ll _have_ to wear a mask so your wounds don’t get infected, that’s the best I can do for you, here I have some numbing cream that will help and speed up the healing progress.” Min handed Chanyeol a black mask and a tube of cream. Chanyeol made a movement with his hand that resembled writing something and it took Min a minute to realise he wanted to say something. ‘ _Thank you._ ’ Chanyeol scratched on the notepad Min had handed him. “No problem, it’s nice to actually be able to treat someone.” Min rested his hand on Chanyeol’s knee before smiling. Chanyeol gave him a questioning glance, Min sighed. “I’m under the command of the royals, I’m to only treat them and anyone they demand to be treated, I see injured guards and the occasional friends of the royals and that’s about it, Baekhyun and I spend quite some time together because of it so I know him quite well, he really must be sorry about what they’ve done to you.” Min’s smile faltered for a split second before coming back, his eyes had a faraway look on them. Chanyeol got up to leave, knowing not to over stay his welcome, especially in the palace. “Oh! Chanyeol?” Min called after him, a guard was escorting him down a hall. Chanyeol spun on his feet and raised his eyebrows at the short man. “The mask!” He called, Chanyeol looked down at it in the plastic, his hand gripping it tightly. “It has a royal symbol sowed into it, guards and enforcers know not to bother you when they see it, _Baekhyun requested it for you._ ” Min nodded before turning back into his station room. Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile down at the mark in his hands, the guard ushering him forwards.

Chanyeol remembers that Sehun had been taken away when the guards had held him down, as soon as he is out of the palace gate’s he starts running, running home, _praying_ Sehun got away with no injuries. Chanyeol had forgotten about his wound, people in the streets were staring at him like he had two heads and until he nearly fell over he couldn’t figure out why. _Monster._ Chanyeol ripped the mask from it plastic, thinking about it makes him giddy and happy but he pushed that emotion back with his worry for Sehun. Their small cottage like house is just outside the village, hidden down a little path in the trees, Chanyeol can only hope Sehun got there unharmed. There is a smudge of blood right below the door handle and Chanyeol’s already racing heart lurches in his chest. “ _ **Sehunnie?!**_ ” Chanyeol calls out for the younger man, panicking and wincing in pain from the movement of his mouth. Sehun rushes out from down the hall, eyes panicked. His blue shirt has a dark stain on the abdomen part. “Don’t worry I fixed it up, where did you get to!? What are you wearing!? Are you okay?!” Chanyeol looked around for something to write on. He find an old notepad in a desk draw and starts writing, answering the questions. “Why were you taken to a nurse, why won’t you tell me what they did to you?!” Sehun seemed angry but Chanyeol knew it was just because he was worried. Chanyeol sunk, he couldn’t hide _this_. Chanyeol carefully took the mask off of his face. Sehun’s face instantly dropped. “I-it’s bleeding…” Sehun was shaking when he raised the cloth to Chanyeol’s lips, he kept apologising and blaming himself, all Chanyeol could do was keep shaking his head in protest. They’d moved to the old two seater couch that was in the middle of their main room. Chanyeol grabbed Sehun’s arm to steady him, Sehun mumbled a thank you and sorry. “ _Yeollie…_ ” Sehun mutters, his voice is full of so many emotions that Chanyeol can’t help but pull the man into his arms, his best friend, the only reason he has ties to the community they live in, the only thing keeping him alive and his only family.

A week later, Chanyeol hasn’t left the house in fear of people staring and asking questions. Sehun had been doing everything outside their house, Chanyeol taking up all the roles inside the house. Although the one day Sehun stumbles inside from a labour job with his hand pressed to his side and blood seeping through his fingers Chanyeol goes into panic, grabs his mask and sweeps Sehun up into his arms, he goes the back way behind the busy village and soon comes to his destination. The guard halts Chanyeol immediately. “Please!” Chanyeol winces as he moves his mouth for the first time in a week, Sehun is groaning in his arms. “Ask Min! He knows me! _LOOK!_ ” Chanyeol rips off the mask and before he can even show the guards the symbol stitches onto the mask the gates start opening and a figure makes their way down the path. “Step aside, let them _in!_ ” Baekhyun has rushed towards them, keeping his eyes on Chanyeol the entire time. The guard’s looks annoyed however they let Chanyeol through and Baekhyun pulls him, they run together through the palace and down the basement where Min’s station is located. “ **Minnie!!!!** ” Baekhyun yells when they reach the corridor that Chanyeol remembers. Min looked like a deer in headlights when he sticks his head out from the room. “Get him onto the bench!” He shouts opening the door wide for Chanyeol. “Baek, needles, _now!_ ” Min shouts, Chanyeol steps back but Sehun Reaches out for his hand, Chanyeol steps to the head of the bench so he isn’t in the way. Chanyeol squeezes Sehun’s hand as he loose conscious again. “He keeps passing out.” Chanyeol spoke. “ _Keep_ your mouth _closed!_ You wound will get infected!” Baekhyun snaps before Min can. “Yeah, what he said.” Min mumbled, turning back to assessing Sehun's wound. “His wound is infected, I’ll have to keep him under my watch for a couple days to see if the infection is a bad one, one that could get into his blood stream.” Min spoke, he had ripped Sehun’s shirt off to get to the wound so once Min was done attending and cleaning Sehun he covered him a light blanket. Baek handed Chanyeol a notepad and a pen. “Do you know what caused the wound?” Min asked. Chanyeol scribbled on the notepad. ‘ _Whatever weapons the guards carry, they did that to him._ ’ When he turned it over for Min to read Baekhyun stuck his head over and read it as well. The sound of Baekhyun’s fist hitting the wall before he stormed out echoed through the _entire_ basement. “Don’t worry about him, he hates the guards.” Min shrugged. “Y-Yeol-“ Sehun spluttered. “He’s here.” Min answered for him. “I’ll leave you two for a while.” Min nodded. “I’ll be fine.” Sehun spoke. Chanyeol nodded and rested his head on Sehun’s shoulder to show his affection without words. “Love you too.” Sehun laughed.

Chanyeol didn’t want to leave Sehun but Min said that soon enough the guards would let the King know and he’d be escorted out, Sehun would have to stay. Chanyeol was walking towards the gate, Min at his side so a guard wouldn’t attack Chanyeol. “ _Wait!_ ” Chanyeol felt like history was repeating itself when he saw Baekhyun running down the path towards them. “Where are you going?” Baekhyun asked, he was wearing a cap and his mask, Chanyeol actually hadn’t seen him without the mask. “I’m escorting Chanyeol out, I’ve known your father long enough to know he doesn’t appreciate guests.” Min seemed slightly annoyed at Baekhyun and Chanyeol had no idea why. “We spoke about this.” Baekhyun said through gritted teeth. “ _Baekhyun-_ “ Min started but then sighed. “Just know I’m not happy with you throwing your future away.” Min scoffed and left, walking back the way they had just came from. “I’m sorry for everything, come on, You can stay until… until your _boyfriend_ is better.” Baekhyun’s words sounded deflated, Chanyeol burst into laughter. Baekhyun’s eyes lit up at the sounds although confused, he asked why Chanyeol was laughing. When they reached back to the Palace Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a notepad and pen. ‘ _Sehun is my cousin and best friend, NOT boyfriend._ ’ Baekhyun laughed. “I’m sorry I assumed, you two are very close.” Baekhyun nodded. ‘ _Only family I have._ ’ Chanyeol scratched. “Oh… _Sorry_.” Baekhyun apologised, looking down at his feet. Chanyeol rested his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder to get his attention. ‘Trust me, it’s better that way.’ Baekhyun nodded and grabbed Chanyeol by the wrist, dragging him through the huge Palace. “Uh, I hope you don’t mind staying in here with me, it’s safer that way…” Baekhyun has said when they reached two large doors. Chanyeol nodded.

Baekhyun had lied across his huge bed, asking Chanyeol to join him, rest and relax. The two had been writing down their words for the better of two hours now. ‘ _I’m really sorry_ ’ Baekhyun wrote. Chanyeol looked over at him, he had taken his cap off but the mask still remained across the bottom half of his face. ‘ _It wasn’t your fault, we were speaking ill of your father, I should be the one apologising._ ’ Chanyeol wrote. Baekhyun laughed, his eyes crinkling and Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel some type of fondness for the expression, carefree and smiling Baekhyun was his favourite so far. ‘ _My father is an asshole, you were right to be talking ill of him._ ’ Chanyeol sighed through his nose, rolling over to face the ceiling, notepad forgotten about. Baekhyun did the same a few seconds later. Baekhyun faced Chanyeol and said nothing. Baekhyun moved to Chanyeol’s side. “I’m cold.” Was his excuse to squeeze beside Chanyeol. Chanyeol didn’t move and his heart raced. Their hands were close but not quite intertwined, however Baekhyun did wrapped his pinky around Chanyeol’s a few seconds later. “ _Baekhyun…_ ” Chanyeol sighed, using his words. “ _Don’t. Speak._ ” Baekhyun grunted. That’s how the two fell asleep although hours later Chanyeol woke up alone, a blanket across him and the notepad beside his head, he picked it up along with the pen on top.

_‘Be back later, Min should be up tending to your cousin. - B’_

Chanyeol found it surprisingly easy to find his way to the basement where Min’s station was located, Chanyeol didn’t run into any guards which equally confused him as worried him although he was thankful, he wasn’t in the mood to be stopped and interrogated. “Ahhhh, Chanyeol. Good afternoon.” Min smiled. Afternoon?! Chanyeol looked over at the clock and was shocked. “Yes, you slept in quite late, I guess you needed it. Come on back, Sehun is awake.” Min guided him through the office. “Finally, I was scared you’d left me and run away with the Prince.” Sehun joked but Chanyeol’s cheeks reddened. “ _Something_ happened didn’t it?!” Sehun claimed. Min laughed quietly before excusing himself. Chanyeol pulled the notebook out and conversed with Sehun. After a while Min walked back in with a small stack of papers clipped to a transparent clip board. “Your vitals improved although the infection has spread so you will have to get plenty of rest and take some medication I’ll give you, I’ll start you on that now and put it directly into your bloodstream so we can see if it has an effect on you quickly, you’ll have to stay another night so I can monitor your response.” Sehun thanked Min and Chanyeol nodded, scratching his chin through his mask, he wore it almost 24 hours a day now, only taking it off to eat and shower, only doing those things in private. Min lets Chanyeol know that Baek and basically every other royalty and their guards were on the top floor of the palace having a missions meeting and he could roam the palace free if he really wanted to but Chanyeol just shook his head and stayed beside Sehun for the day, barely talking as Sehun was in and out of sleep and tired so Chanyeol didn’t want to bother him by making him read what he had to say. That’s were Baekhyun found him hours later, asleep with his head resting on Sehun’s bed. It was now later into the night, the meeting had taken longer than Baekhyun had expected, he had almost lashed out at his father on more than one occasion but the constant tug of his mask reminded him not to. “He’s been here all day, they’re leaving tomorrow. Sehun responded well enough to go home… this is for the best Baek, you know it would just cause trouble.” Min spoke in a hushed tone as to not alert the other two sleeping. “I don’t care about my fathers wishes and demands about this Min, I _like_ him, he is interesting.” Baekhyun sounded more like he was curious by the other male more than crushing on him, Min didn’t know what this would bring but he knew it could only be trouble.

Two weeks later, Chanyeol’s mouth has finally turned into scabs, he could talk again, thank god. But what Chanyeol didn’t expect on the crisp morning of a Thursday was for a man to come knocking on his door, a guard. Even more shocking was that the man had _two_ small silver spikes protruding on the bridge of his nose, it struck Chanyeol as especially weird that this man was a guard, silver facial implants were used to shame the person, it normally meant that they had directly refused and order from hierarchy but Chanyeol didn’t think too much about that when he heard what the man had to say. “Excuse me, _what?!_ ” Chanyeol asked, disbelief clouding his expression. “I said, the king has summoned you to his quarters he would like to have a one on one meeting with you so please change into suitable clothes and come with me.” Chanyeol scrambles in his wardrobe for a few minutes, deciding on a navy button up and some fitting pants, hobbling out the door trying to put his shoes on as he follows the guard through the back streets of the village and up the small hill towards the palace. Chanyeol had tried to ask the guard why he had been summoned but he just shot him an uncomfortable glare.

“Baekhyun, Spend the day with me today, okay?” Min smiled at Baekhyun, it wasn’t unusual for them to spend entire days with each other, Min teaching Baekhyun new medical stuff and joking around for hours but the way Min had suggested it instead of just letting it happen made Baekhyun suspicious but he went along with it anyways. Baekhyun was in his sweats and didn’t bother wearing his mask up around Min but it was still around his neck just in case. Close to midday, after Min and Baekhyun had finished being stupid with a medical book of Min’s, Baekhyun could hear shouting from upstairs, curious he pulled his mask over his face and wondered closer to the voices. His father and their military leader were arguing, Baekhyun heard a section of the conversation before they realised he was standing in the doorway to the basement staircase. “He is a risk, Sir! A _distraction!_ ” the military leader spoke. “I know he is a risk! That’s why I banned him from seeing him!” The king shouted. “Banned who from seeing who? What’s going on?” Baekhyun revealed himself. “It’s none of your business Baekhyun, go back to Nurse Minseok.” His father shrugged him off, spinning on his heel and up the staircase, their head of military following in pursuit. Baekhyun knew something was off, storming back down to Min and demanding an answer, Baekhyun knew that Minseok knew something or else he wouldn’t have insisted he stay with him the entire day, his father wouldn’t have known he was hanging out with Min. “Baekhyun…” Min sighed. Baekhyun nearly snapped, Min was his friend, _supposedly_. He hated pulling out the higher ranking demand card but if Min wouldn’t tell him by own will than Baekhyun would. “Your father told me not to say anything Baek, I could get in serious trouble.” Min sighed, running his hand through his hair. Baekhyun knew of Min’s home situation, his mother was sick and his job here was the only thing keeping her under the utmost important care of the highest ranking medical team in the village. But Baekhyun had a horrible feeling setting in his stomach and he couldn’t help it. “Min, I can feel this is something important, as prince I demand you to tell me the truth or suffer the consequences.” Baekhyun’s stomach twisted, he hated doing this to his only friend but he had to, he could feel it, this was something bigger than himself.

_Min had a new silver facial implant put into his lip that night._

A month went by, Baekhyun had tried to get Chanyeol to see him but every time he ordered a guard to go and fetch Chanyeol they came back with a new excuse every time. _“I’m sorry, sir. His cousin told us he was at work today.” “Prince, he declined your offer again, I’m sorry.” “No one answered the door this time, Prince.”_ Baekhyun grew tired and bored of his life quickly, He was ashamed of what he had done to his only friend, Min. But he was also still angry that the man had decided to face the consequences instead of telling Baekhyun what he knew, he tried to confront his father but all he got was a slap across his face and higher security put on him for a week, not allowing him to leave the Palace grounds this time. He became a robot in the sense of his schedule, wake up, train with the military men, study for becoming king, shower, eat and then sleep and repeat the next day, two weeks into this Baekhyun gave up trying to get Chanyeol’s company, the guards assuring him it was probably for the best. Only another week went by and on a cold Thursday session of training a guard came to retrieve him, telling him that it was stressed as important by the sender.

_The guard took him to Min’s work station._

Baekhyun couldn’t look his former best friend in the eyes, couldn’t see the some-what new facial implant. “Thank you, guard please leave us now.” He saw Min bow in the corner of his eyes. Baek fidgeted, playing with his mask. After some silence the two began speaking at the same time. “I’m _s_ o sorry Min.” was spoken at the same time as Min said. “I’ll tell you.” Baekhyun nearly broke his face with the huge smile that braced his lips, Min only being able to tell by Baekhyun’s eye's becoming significantly squinted. “Not because I care about this-” Min’s tongue poked out to play with the silver implant. “-But because I _hate_ to see you become this robot, like your father, I want you to enjoy your life and not age quickly because of your father’s ways.” Min nodded, he’d watched Baekhyun’s father age quickly once his demeanour quickly turned into what Baekhyun had been recently. “I knew you’d come around, _Minnie.”_ Baekhyun used his childhood name for the older man. Min let out a small chuckle before gesturing for Baekhyun to sit down.

Chanyeol sighs as he pulls washing from the clothes line just outside the back of the house, the trees seemed to be oddly quiet and still today, putting Chanyeol off. He hurried with the clothes and locked himself back in the house. Only once he had finished folding both his and Sehun’s clothes there was a knock at the door. Damn Sehun forgetting his key again, Chanyeol sighed and slugged over to the door. “You really need to stop forg-“ Chanyeol choked on his words, the short man in front of him was hidden by a mask and cap but Chanyeol knew who it was right away. “ _Y-you can’t be here!_ ” Chanyeol stuttered but Baekhyun pushed his way in and closed the door quickly behind him. “Baekhyun you _really_ can’t-“ Chanyeol began to protest but Baekhyun cut him off. “ _Shut! **Up!**_ ” He shouted. “Is Sehun here?” Baekhyun asked, looking around. Chanyeol suddenly became hyper aware of their surroundings, their house was nothing special, Baekhyun probably thought it was gross but it was Chanyeol’s home, he didn’t mind if it was a bit small and quirky. “No, Baekhyun-“ Chanyeol tried again but was cut off when Baekhyun shoved his hand against Chanyeol’s mouth. “Let me at least explain _before_ you kick me out.” Baekhyun muttered. Chanyeol nodded, removing Baekhyun's hand from his mouth and taking it in his own, taking him to his bedroom for privacy just in case someone came to the house looking for him or Sehun arrived home. Baekhyun looked nervous and Chanyeol couldn’t help but wish for happy Baekhyun back. “I… uh I think if I show you something… you might _understand_ better.” Baekhyun muttered, taking his hand out of Chanyeol’s and raising it to his mask. Chanyeol realised he wasn’t wearing his and suddenly became very self-conscious of his pink scared lips. Although when Baekhyun pulled off his own mask a few things did click into place for Chanyeol’s wondering thoughts. A silver ring sat perched in the middle of Baekhyun’s lower lip but not only that, a chain hung from it, obviously it had been tucked into the mask but without the mask it hung freely. Baekhyun sighed. “God it feels nice to not have to _hide._ ” Baekhyun swung his head backward and Chanyeol saw a flash of light just beneath the collar of his shirt, with weary hands he tugged it down, revealing three more silver implants across Baekhyun’s left collar bone. “People _can’t_ know the prince is disobedient although my father _had_ gotten particularly angry when this one was given to me.” Baekhyun’s finger came up to his lips. Chanyeol took his hand, not knowing what to say. “That’s why I _hate_ the guards, I _hate_ _him_. I _hate_ what they all stand for and I _hate_ what they’ve done to _you_.” Baekhyun muttered the last part. “Please don’t feel threatened by him, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun looked him dead in the eyes, expression pleading. Chanyeol nodded his head slightly and Baekhyun could have died right then and there but he decided that hugging Chanyeol would suffice for now. Chanyeol made an ‘oomf’ noise when Baekhyun threw himself into his arms but slowly and surely wrapped himself around the smaller man.

It felt like hours since either of them had talked, little did they know it had only been one. They didn’t need to talk they knew what each other felt, although the future unclear Baekhyun made a promise to himself that he would stay with Chanyeol no matter what, loss of title, banishment, whatever. “Uh…. _Hi?_ ” The two jumped from the sudden voice, not hearing Sehun come in the two sprung away from each other quickly. “Oh, Sehun.” Chanyeol sighed in relief but Baekhyun hid behind Chanyeol wearily. “Uh… Prince, it’s okay.” Sehun stepped forward wearily and reached for the young man. Sehun has a silver earing that Baekhyun had never realised before, a more minor implant but still an implant. “W-what’d you do to get that?” Baekhyun pointed to Sehun’s ear. “Excuse the language but I told your father he was a _pathetic cowardly fuckwit._ ” Sehun laughed but his eyes held a sadness that Baekhyun felt he could relate to on a level. “He slaughtered my aunty, Sehun’s mother because she has a debt to him that she could not pay.” Chanyeol explained quietly. Baekhyun’s eyes teared up. “I-I’m s-so sorry, I completely get it if you hate me.” Baekhyun bowed and Sehun nearly hit the man. “ _Don’t_ do that.” Sehun rushed to his side and helped him stand back up straight. Baekhyun instantly clung to him. “I’m _so_ sorry Sehun, I really didn’t know he could be that evil, I knew he was bad but that pure murder, I promise I’ll never be like that.” Baekhyun grovelled. Sehun patted the man on his back. “It’s okay, I came to terms with it long ago, although being in that palace…” Sehun visibly shivers and Baekhyun nods. “Although Prince… I am curious as to why you are here when there has been an _‘attack on site’_ if Chanyeol is seen with you order.” Sehun spoke, voice hard. Baekhyun understood, he was putting Sehun’s _only_ family left in danger. “Sehun.” Chanyeol warned the younger. “ _No_ , I don’t blame him.” Baekhyun stood straight in front of Sehun and looked him in the eyes. “I’m here because I do really have strong feelings for your cousin and I’m actually really serious about him, consequences don’t matter, I’d rather have my tittle removed than leave him and I know that will put a huge risk on the both of you… but… I promised someone I would chase my heart no matter what.” Baekhyun wouldn’t admit it but he wanted to cry at the memory of his mother, a memory he pushed to the back of his mind, he didn’t need that in his thoughts right now. “Okay.” Sehun spoke, Baekhyun choked on what was going to be his argument. “ _Huh?!_ ” Baekhyun and Chanyeol said at the exact same time. ”Well… I’ve had this plan for a while.” Sehun smiled sheepishly and scratched at the back of his head.

“Minnie, _Please!_ ” Baekhyun begged. “Baekhyun… My _mother_ , you know I _can’t._ ” Baekhyun knew there had to be some flaw in their plan, nothing ever worked out perfect. Baekhyun let tears fall, not bothering to wipe them, but still standing strong. “ **Minnie…** ” Baekhyun’s voice cracked and the elder of the two closed the gap between them and hugged him. “You know they _won’t_ come after you.” Min confirmed what Baekhyun already knew, His father would find his replacement and put a back story to it somehow, he always did. “I’ll come back, I _promise_ this won’t be the last time we see each other even if it has to be years that pass before that time comes again.” Baekhyun ignored Min’s previous statement. “They’ll torture you for information.” Baekhyun stepped back, attempting to sway the man to come with them again. “And I assure you I _won’t_ crack, I’ve only cracked for you, _brother._ ” Min smiled, Baekhyun stifled a laugh. “Maybe he’ll shame himself and come clean about it all.” Baekhyun laughed bitterly. This was his goodbye, no, his see you later, to his best friend... he just didn’t know how long that later would be. “Prince, something has seemed to catch the guards attention, I think it is best we be leaving now.” Sehun poked his head through the small window Baekhyun had come in, clad in Chanyeol’s clothes as to not draw attention to himself in his prince gown he had previously been wearing. “Minnie, take care.” He shoved another mask into Baekhyun’s hand as Baekhyun hugged him tight and he laughed. “We aren’t letting this be a goodbye, Baek. I’ll see you in the future.” Min bowed and Baekhyun mimicked him before rushing to the window and taking Sehun’s hand to help hoist him out. They escape through the private garden located at the back entrance of the Palace, under a hedge, Baekhyun’s undetectable escape route for all adventures. “Thank you, Sehun.” Baekhyun shouts as the two freely run through fields back to the small cottage that Sehun used to own. “No need for thanks, Prince.” Sehun laughed. “ ** _AS OF NOW I AM NO LONGER PRINCE BYUN BAEKHYUN!_** ” Baekhyun shouted as he spun around. Chanyeol’s laugh could be heard not far in the distance, obviously watching the two. _“CHANYEOLIEEEEE!_ ” Baekhyun runs full force into the man’s arm and Chanyeol nearly flies back with the sheer force of the small man but Chanyeol didn't mind, he'd never seen him this happy, it was something he could definitely get used to. “Oh Sehun how long have you had this planned for.” Chanyeol questioned as he passed out the backpacks for each of them to carry. “Ever since the guards attacked us, I knew I couldn’t stay here, no I knew _we_ couldn’t stay here.” Sehun smiled, swinging the backpack over his shoulders. “You even had a buyer for the cottage.” Chanyeol shook his head in disbelief, the three of them starting to walk, Baekhyun close to Chanyeol’s side. “God so many people have tried to bribe me for that cottage Chanyeolie…” Sehun laughed. “Mask’s and caps on, look down.” Baekhyun cut in to their conversation, they were hitting the outskirts of their village, few people were out here but they couldn’t be too careful, Chanyeol was still under an attack command. Sehun nodded and pulled his mask up, walking a little ahead of the two. “How long will it take?” Chanyeol asked as Sehun passed him. “Three days, on foot.” Sehun nodded.

“So, how do you know these people?” Baekhyun asked, they were now in dense forest, not far from their destination as Sehun had said earlier. “As a kid, one of the children I knew at school told me that his family had planned on leaving and told me everything, obviously I didn’t believe him but three days later he and his entire family disappeared, as I got older I grew more curious, I looked into it and well…” Sehun shrugged, the rest being self-explanatory. “Do you think he’ll be with them?” Baekhyun spoke out of curiosity. “God, I _hope_ so. I had the biggest crush on him as a child.” Sehun’s laugh rang out and it was the happiest he had seemed in their three and a half day trip. (They had over slept the first night they’d stopped so their journey was a little longer than expected.) “They’re a small group however, only about thirty in total, depending on kids and elders who have been born or passed since I last checked in.” Oh but how Sehun was wrong, the small community grew fast with people fleeing their horrible living situations and the thirty had turned into nearly one _-hundred._ The three arrived at a dirt path, you wouldn’t see it had you not been looking for it, that’s how they wanted it. “Ahhh, we’re close.” Sehun spoke, his words caused Baekhyun to stop, the other two didn’t realise for a few meters. “We’ll catch up.” Chanyeol nodded to his cousin and walked back to Baekhyun’s side. “What if they don’t let me into their society?” Baekhyun mumbled. “We’ll find somewhere else but that _isn’t_ going to happen, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol tried to assure the smaller man, it didn’t work. “B-but Chanyeol…” Baekhyun muttered. Chanyeol wanted to roll his eyes at the younger but instead he tugged their masks down and leant down to kiss Baekhyun. The cold metal ring against Chanyeol’s warm scars felt good and he almost didn’t want to pull away, but he did.

Baekhyun was too stunned to notice Chanyeol pull him along up the path. He could hear Sehun, not far from them both. “- behind me.” Chanyeol heard Sehun speak. “I can see.” The other man, obviously a few years older although he seemed to have a warm demeanour. “Uh, Hi. I’m Chanyeol and this is Baek…” Chanyeol bowed, pulling Baekhyun down with him, he was _still_ a little out of it. “Please, I promise we won’t cause trouble.” Sehun begged, Chanyeol had never seen his cousin beg before, it seemed strange. “I know who he is, we aren’t _completely_ cut off from the main village.” The man spoke, nodding his head at Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s heart squeezed, they didn’t have another option. “But I also know his father personally so I know he’s fine to stay with us, as are you two. I’m Junmyeon but just call me Suho, the _others_ do.” He smiled and bowed. As they walked through the gated society a few people turned to look but majority weren’t interested in the new faces, most only stopping or slowing down to greet or speak to Suho. Chanyeol caught on fast that the man was of some form of higher ranking than the village people. “We have a few spare cottages, their small but we’ve been building up since we started here so at times like this we can accept new people easy, you three look like you’re in good shape so you’ll probably be assigned to some form of physical labour group.” Suho opened the door to a small two bedroom, one bathroom cottage that had a small front room that doubled as a kitchen and living area really. “Okay, you can get settled in now and tomorrow afternoon I’ll send over one of my friends to explain everything and get you three sorted, I live two lanes over, second house on the right side, come bother me if there is any problems.” Suho bowed and Sehun mimicked, Chanyeol and Baekhyun too busy sitting on the lounge together. “Thank you so much for this.” Sehun bowed. “Seriously, it’s okay.” Suho turned to the side and pointed to his left ear, a similar implant to Sehun’s on his ear only obviously a little more aged and an older model. “Most people here have some form of implant or scars, some worse than others but we are an accepting society here and we don’t judge based on the extremity _or_ amount of implants someone has.” It was more so a warning to all of them, Suho’s voice became raised so the other two would hear, it wasn’t intended to be mean, more like he was explaining an unspoken rule of their society. He bid farewell for the second time and finally left. “God, I’m so ready to shower.” Sehun sighed, slumping against the door. But when he heard someone sniffled he straightened up again, looking towards the others. “Oh… I’ll… yeah- shower.” Sehun stared at his cousin cradling their former prince in his arms, only he looks like a small toddler who had just scraped their knee, his lips were in a painful pout and tears leaked from the corners of his eyes, his huge sweater paws thanks to Chanyeol’s sweater didn’t help his toddler look either. Sehun left and Chanyeol spoke up. “Hey now.” Chanyeol reached out and brushed the tears from Baekhyun’s cheeks. “ _Yeolie… I…_ ” Baekhyun choked on his words and buried his head into Chanyeol’s shoulder. “It’s okay Baek… let’s go get some rest, you’re exhausted and overwhelmed, we both need some rest.” He smiled and scooped the younger into his arms without hesitation.

It was only three hours later when Chanyeol was shaken awake by a hysteric Baekhyun. “ _What?! Are you okay? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?!_ ” Chanyeol was freaking out. “Chanyeol…” Baekhyun sobbed. Chanyeol went to speak but Baekhyun cut him off. “No, I need to say this now okay?” Baekhyun sniffled. Chanyeol scooted closer to the boy to assure him he was there if he needed him. “I love your smile and I love the way that you giggle when you’re flustered and I, _god_ , it’s so stupid because we’ve only known each other for a short amount of time but god I’ve had my eye on you for so much longer than you know and I’m so thankful to you and I can’t believe you can even _stand_ to be in the same room as me with the things that my family have done to you and yours and god you’re so beautiful, you always have been and I can’t believe this is real and you’re here and I’m so…I just can’t help it and I will do anything for you, I owe you my life now...you couldn't be any _less_ of a monster-" Baekhyun ran his fingers across the word that had been cut into Chanyeol's lips, now they were just white scars "… _and_ …” Baekhyun started crying more, Chanyeol tried to comfort him but Baekhyun pushed him off. “ **No** , let me _speak!_ ” he shouted, Chanyeol put his hands up as a sign surrender. “I wish this wasn’t the case and things could be different because you deserve so much _more_ and I wish I could give it to you because you, god I don’t even know how to say it all, you’re so amazing, scars and all and I... God dammit I love you so much _how_ did this happen.” Baekhyun threw himself forwards into the arms of Chanyeol who accepted it with an ‘oomf’. Baekhyun sniffled and finally looked up at Chanyeol after nearly ten minutes of crying into his shoulder. When he looked up Chanyeol was already looking at him smiling. “You’re so _cute_.” Chanyeol mumbled. Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh, “I tell you all of that and you reply with ‘you’re so cute’ wow way to ruin the sentimental moment, Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun scoffed but before he could say more Chanyeol leant down and kissed the corner of his mouth, Baekhyun stilled instantly, blushing from the tops of his cheeks all the way down his neck. “I _know_ , idiot.” Chanyeol whispered, lying back down and pulling Baekhyun with him. “Now that is off your chest-“ Chanyeol was cut off by baekhyun kissing him. “Feels better when _you_ initiate it.” Baekhyun shrugged moving back to Chanyeol’s side. “Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked after a few minutes of him just running his hand through Baekhyun’s hair. “Hmm?” Baekhyun answered obviously sleepy. “I forgot…” He mumbled. “Forgot what?” baekhyun slurred in his sleepy state. Chanyeol lent down and left a chaste kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek. “ _I love you too._ ” He mumbled against Baekhyun’s cheek. All he got in return was a slight squeeze from Baekhyun’s hand that was holding his, but that was enough because he knew the boy was close to sleep and he was glad, he needed the rest.

 

 Min received a rather weirdly encrypted message, weeks after his best friend and half brother left him, one that took him days to deceiver, racking and distracting his brain for those days and to no success could he figure out the encryption, not until it clicked in his head, he had opened his desk drawer to find an old picture of himself and Baekhyun, he instantly rushed to the paper hidden in his medical bag. It was their secret language, the one the two had invented when they we're in their early teens, a language they could use so the King never found out what they had been talking about, it took Min only minutes to encrypt it. 

_**'We're safe, see you soon - B'** _

**Author's Note:**

> \- I have idea's for an epilogue I want to write so that might happen if i can be bothered, it'll be a time jump but it'll be cool, I might even add another smaller extra chapter to this who knows :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
